hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Albania
Albania (アルバニア, Arubania) is a fan made character made for Hetalia: Axis Powers or Hetalia: The beautiful world. She is a country in Southeaster Europe. One of the countries bordering her is Greece located to the south and sourheast. Albania is also 72 km (45 mi) away from Italy. Albania is only metioned once in Greece's bio. He says he worries about Albania crowding his home and wants HER to leave. Appearance Albania has long sandy brown hair with a red scrunchie holding it up (like madoka from rinne no lagrange) with grey eyes. She wears a red long coat, a black bow tie, tan shorts, and brown boots. Personalty Albania is very friendly, and is very excepting and caring to her friends. She is adventurous, and speaks her mind all the time even when she should shut up. Her knowlage on personal space is little but no body minds it at all, except for Greece, he minds it a lot. She is brave, loyal, and sometimes sensative. Music effects her mood in major ways (sad music = sad feelings, tun up music = excited, rock music = wild and detemined, and metal music = sick, very very sick). When it comes to Albania getting mad, it is bad. Interest Albania loves to dance all the time, no matter what. If she had to rate italian food it would be nothing less than a 8.5/10. When she is mad she swears a lot and can be dangerous. She carries a pocket knife with her all the time (just because). She talks about herself all the time with no type of shame and tends to drink when she is stuck in a difficult situation. Her food always has paprika in her food some kind of way no matter what. Albania has a huge house but likes to stay in other peoples homes. loves Soccer the most out of every other sport. Albania also wakes up early every morning except on saturdays. She sleeps until 3 on saturdays. Relationships Italy Friendship scale is a 5/10. They had a big fight in World War II, but Albania was able to get him to retreat, back off, leave. They have to keep a close eye on each other to make sure that they are on safe terms. Other then taht they are good friends. She loves his food and his positive attitude. Italy helps sometimes when Albania is in conflect. She listens to him because she knows that he means well. Germany Friendship scale is a 4/10. Also durning World War II after Italy had left Germany was still there trying to take control. During that time Albania was having a inner conflect with herself trying to pick whether or not to join germany or push germany away. He (germany) then decided to leave himself because he noticed he couldn't handle it. They now avoid each other all te time. It is extremely awkward when they meet. I'll give a example. A: Ummmm...Hey Germany '' ''G: Albania... A: soo... have you seen italy around? G: Uh...yeah..i have. '' ''G: He is over there. A: Thanks. A: I guess i'll see...you...later? G: yeah...bye. Canada Friendship scale is a 9/10. Believe it or not Albania hangs with canada for training and tradeing purposes. You could say canada helps Albania GET BUFF. Canada makes Albania happy, keeps her focused, and keeps her calm. Albania makes canada feel the same way, except for the calm part, he does that himself. America Friendship scale is a 9.5/10. Albania has a high respect for America's leadership. She would follow him with few questions asked. Albania doesn't mind America's ego very much, so America takes adventage of that sometimes. They spend time together with equal enjoyment. Albania calls America her hero, for he has helped her multiple times (and she just likes to stroke his ego). Albania believes she owes him for his help, so she is willing to help him whenever he asks Conversation: AM: What do you think of my new tie Albania :3 A: It looks great. AM: I think i'm gonna wear my new shoes today. What do you think? A: That sounds great. AM: Nobody seem to appreciate me as much as you. AM: LETS GO GET THEM AND SHOW THEM HOW GREAT I AM!!!!! A: YES!!!! Turkey Friendship scale is a 10/10!!!! After sending a couple centuries with him, Albania thinks of turkey as a big brother. They were very close until she grew up with the want of being independent. It was very dramatic. They both faught hard until turkey came to the relization that he couldn't hold her back anymore thus giving Abania her independence. They are still close just like before maybe even closer. Greece Friendship scale is a 9.5555555555555555555/10 (yeah, that just happened). This relationship is more of a love hate relationship. Albania tends to bother Greece with her out of nowhere drop ins and her turkey attitude. They get along very well, but the smallest thing can tip the friendship scale ( only by a point), sometimes Albania can really hate greece. They are like milk and cereal. Good together, but a bit nasty when it gets soggy. Greece and Albania have fought many times. In some of those fights, Italy had to step in to help resolve it. The fights happened often due to the fact that it only takes a little to get them fired up for a fight. When they are not fighting but instead working together, they are a good team. Albania considers him her greatest ally. Conversation: GR: GET OUT OF MY HOME!!!!! A: You invited me. GR: No i didn't. GR: I never invite you over. A: I though we were friends. GR: I would let you stay if you weren't always causing trouble and judging me on how I live. A: I only told you to get rid of the cats. GR: THAT WAS A LOT!!!!! Trivia *Whenever upset or bored she will either have a drink or smoke (she tries not to make it a habit). *She is 'allergic '''to cats. *The red scrunchie in her hair was given to her by turkey on the day of her independence. *Albania '''likes '''anime and some japanese music. *She also listens to some american music. *She loves to cook, but it is hard for her to make italian food. *Her two favorite words are '''qij and mallkim '(google it Lol) *Favorite Quote #1: "Don't believe in the me that believes in you. Don't believe in the you that believes in me. Believe in you who believes in yourself." *Favorite Quote #2 : "Normally if given a choice between doing something and nothing, I’d choose to do nothing. But I would do something if it helps someone do nothing. I’d work all night if it meant nothing got done." Category:Hetalia Albania Category:Europe Category:Characters